


Twisted

by heeroluva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Community: slashthedrabble, Dark, Fisting, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally finds out where Dean disappears to for money. Is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure this is AU since I haven’t even seen much more than an ep of the show. I blame shades_of_hades and all the other Sam/Dean shippers on my flist for this.

Dean knew it was fucked up and oh so wrong, but the reasons were good ones. It kept them housed, clothed, and fed, kept the ammo boxes full and the first aid kit stocked. He’d tried everything else, but nothing paid nearly as well.

And it wasn’t like he was selling his ass on the corner for a measly twenty bucks anymore. No those days were long gone. He’d move up in the world of whoring himself out. He’d made a reputation for himself as a raunchy switch, willing to do anything if the price was right. That’s when the videos started, but they didn’t worry him. He didn’t have a reputation left to ruin.

Only Sam’s opinion mattered to him. He’d hid it for so long, ignored and moved though the pain and concealed the blood. Sam finally never questioned those things and stopped asking where the money came from, so Dean thought he stopped caring. But he should have known better. Sam was like a pit bull and never just let something drop.

And tonight he’d been complacent, lulled into a false sense of security, hadn’t covered his tracks or made sure no one for tailing him. He’d been sloppy.

In the old barn, the jerry-rigged stage lighting dimly illuminated the area he laid spread out on as the drugs sent him flying and kept his dick rock hard and dripping. With the faceless muscleman’s arm half way up his ass, he thought he was dreaming when he’d heard Sam’s panicky shout. And then a commotion pulled him out of his delirium as he raised his head to look around.

He wasn’t prepared to see Sammy standing the middle of the set. Nor was he prepared to see the angst and betrayal painted across his. Sammy’s face crumbled in pained revulsion before he turned and ran out, and Dean felt his heart break.

Dean wanted to chase after him, hold him tight and never let go, but they needed the money. So he let the drugs take him again and finished the shoot.

When he reached the rundown motel, it was late, and he quietly opened the door, hoping that Sammy was asleep. But those bright eyes where open and cut into him. Dropping his bag on the floor, he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t expect to be flipped onto his back as an angry Sam attacked his mouth, his jaw, his neck, anywhere he could reach, while his hands were busy stripping him of his cloth.

And later while he lay panting next to Sammy after a good fuck, because that’s all sex was anymore, Sam whispered brokenly, “Is it worth it?”

At Dean’s silence Sammy rolled away from him and cried.

Dean just laid still, sprawled in the dark, listening to the harsh sobs coming from next to him, wanting nothing more than to gather him in his arms and hold him close but couldn’t because everything was so fucking twisted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the slashthedrabble prompt #213: Twist and the kink_bingo prompt: Prostution. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Turn the Screws (the It’s What You Choose Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382796) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill)




End file.
